For solving the problems of alleviating the shortage of petroleum resources and reducing the environmental pollution from automotive fuel, the development of new energy vehicles becomes the development trend of automobile industry in the future as the double pressure of resources and environment continuously increases. At present, low-emission vehicles (hybrid electric vehicles) enter the large-scale industrialization stage and over 1,000,000 vehicles had sold in the world; and the batch production time of low-emission vehicles (blade electric vehicles) has been advanced to 2015, which is earlier than 10 years to 15 years in advance comparing with originally expected time.
But in practical application, because of limitation of energy density of present batteries, the duration mileage of the electric vehicles is between 100 kilometers and 200 kilometers, and the duration mileage is much shorter than the duration mileage of traditional vehicles. So whether the energy is quickly supplied to the vehicles directly influences popularization and application of the electric vehicles. In general, slow-speed charge of the batteries takes several hours to complete, so the quick-speed charge influences the service life of the batteries; and the batteries in single boxes are incontinent to manually change because of heavy weight.
For the electric bus, on one hand, the electric bus needs larger battery capacity; on the other hand, because of the limitation of the capacity of the batteries in the signal boxes, combination of multiple battery boxes is adopted to supply the electric energy; because of the number increase of the batteries, occupy space is large; and because the dead load of the vehicle is increased, the weight of the battery of the electric bus reaches tons. According to the current situations of the present battery capacity, a group of the batteries are changed after operated for most 4 hours, and six to eight batteries are changed in each time. The time for manually changing the batteries is at least one to two hours, which is not allowed for operators.
At present, relevant domestic enterprises and institutions have some experiences of research in the battery change system of the electric bus. On Sep. 30, 2010, State Intellectual Property Office of the People's Republic of China discloses a utility model of which publication number is 201881868U and application number is 201020561469.X. The utility model provides a battery change device and a current alternating system of an electric commercial vehicle. Firstly, the system provides a battery change scheme of the electric bus; the scheme provides a method for rotating for 180 degrees by using a current alternating mechanism to solve the consistency problem of the battery connectors between an objective table and the direction of the vehicle body, but the system has the shortcomings that the free degrees are needed most, the control system is complex, the work space is large and the error rings are more.
In addition, performances and economical efficiency of the electric vehicles are close or even better than that of traditional petroleum-fueled vehicles as the technology improves, and the electric vehicles are gradually popularized and applied in the world. Beijing Dianba Company begins to reach and develop the current alternating system of the bus in 2005 at home, and realizes the large-scale pilot operation of the current alternating buses. While the electric vehicles are popularized, the energy storage and supply systems of the electric vehicles become the technical keys of the development of the electric vehicle industry.
The fast current alternating mechanical arm of the current electric vehicle, such as ‘Positioning device for vehicle battery change system’ in patent 200820078476.7 and ‘Electric bus system’ in patent 200410090796.0, discloses a powered vehicle which adopts vehicle power battery as power source and discloses the relative technologies, but the disclosed device has the following shortcomings: multi-positioning operation is needed during the process of changing the batteries; the time for changing the batteries is long; the space for changing equipment is large, which goes against the layout; and during the process of changing the batteries, because the batteries are rotated for 180 degrees, the working space for changing the batteries is increased.
For the electric bus, on one hand, the electric bus needs larger battery capacity; on the other hand, because of the limitation of the capacity of the batteries in the signal boxes, combination of multiple battery boxes is adopted to supply the electric energy; because of the number increase of the batteries, occupy space is large, even the weight of the battery of the electric bus reaches tons. The volume and the weight of the current alternating robot are large, so the large robot motion needs drive components with large power; and the drive current is large, so it is very dangerous while closing to the robot.
The main control cabinet and the electrical control cabinet of the current robot adopt the integrated design, and operators directly stand by the electrical control cabinet to operate, so the personal safety of the operators is threatened.
So in principle, the main control table of the robot are demanded to be installed outside the moving range of the robot, simultaneously the robot shall has the characteristics that the operation is simple and the operators can operate the robot after simply trained.
There is a distance between the control platform of the current fast current alternating robot and the fast current alternating robot at the same time. When the positioning and moving operations in small range are demanded, if the fixed control platform is simply adopted, there are the shortcomings, such that the volume is large, the moving speed is slow, and the range of the free degree is small. During the process of changing the batteries, the characteristics of high positioning precision, small relative displacement and accuracy position are demanded, so the control is difficult.